Officer Jenny Case
by MewGal
Summary: Okay, not many people read it last time so I'm putting it up again. Plz Read and REVIEW! Oh, yeah. Its about an Officer Jenny capturing Misty.
1. Default Chapter

THe smooth clacking of choes, the efficient voice, the "Please get out of my way" smile.  
  
It could only be one person.  
  
Officer Jenny.  
  
Now I was a high tech detective whose spent years following up pokemon cases.  
  
This was going to be a tough one.  
  
In Johto.  
  
A Officer.  
  
Had kidnapped a gym leader.  
  
By name of Misty.  
  
My name is Detective Cassie  
  
This is the case of-  
Officer Jenny  
  
************************************  
  
I had to follow up the case. It was too good a case to turn down. Identical women, on the side of the law, had kidnapped the gym leader of Cerulean City.  
  
What was the motive?  
  
I still have to find that out.  
  
SO I headed down to Johto for a scan of the area, and to talk to a couple of trainers that served as Misty's companions.  
  
No one told me Johto was a country.  
  
************************************  
  
I took my fearow to carry me over the vast landscape.  
  
Misty's friends have been rumoured to be in Goldenrod at the moment.  
  
THey better be there.  
  
I took my fearow to the pokemon centre to be healed. It was tired from the journey.  
  
I hired a bicycle from the bike shop.  
  
I found Misty's friends, Ash and Brock sitting under a tree.  
  
In the Bug Park.  
  
The Bug Park had alot of bugs. I felt vulnerable without my fearow. I only had my houndour to protect me.  
  
No matter.  
  
THey didn't know that I was a detective.  
  
If anyone asks I'm Misty's cousin.  
  
From Cerulean.  
  
*************************************  
  
I asked them a couple of inconspicuous questions.  
  
Like "Where were you last night?"  
  
Answer: Looking for Misty. Suspicious.  
  
"Was Misty tense or nervous at all?"  
  
Answer: Very.  
  
They'll never guess my true identity. I have been trained in asking casual questions.  
  
************************************* 


	2. 

So I stayed with Ash and Brock for a while. Occasionally slipping in a question or two. or three. Okay the most questions I have asked in a row is ten. But I'm still keeping my secret identity a secret.  
  
According to them Officer Jenny invited Misty to a concert with her.   
  
"She didn't invite Brock and me," says Ash Ketchum.  
  
"SHE DIDN'T INVITE ME!" wailed Brock.  
  
I think I shall keep my distance from that sentimental youngster.  
  
"What happened fter that?" I asked. It was hard to keep myself from snapping.  
  
"Misty didn't come back. When we asked around, no Officer Jennys were reported to have a day off work the next day when Misty went missing. We didn't even know which Jenny it was."  
  
"Which town were you in?"  
  
"Goldenrod. But we don't know which Jenny it was because there was an Officer Jenny conference held. For all the Jennys in Johto."  
  
The case was looking harder and harder.  
  
Time to call for another Jenny conference.  
  
***************************************  
  
I questioned every Jenny that came where they were on the night of Misty's disappearance.  
  
THey were all at the party that Misty was meant to attend.  
  
"Did any of you see any Officer Jenny that wasn't there?" My mistake.  
  
"I don't think my second cousin of my aunt's niece was there. SHe's the officer Jenny from Cherrygrove."  
  
"No she was talking to me. I didn't see my cousin's second aunt's nephew's sister there."  
  
"No, she was talking to my mother's aunt's daughter's daughter twice removed."  
  
I nearly told them all to shut up.  
  
But I didn't. I left them there arguing.  
  
I asked them if I could swing by their city and drop in at their house for more questions.  
  
THey agreed.  
  
I'll search their houses and try and find Misty.  
  
*****************************************  
  
New Bark Town  
  
Her house was a little on the small side. In fact, she lived in a caravan. No secret passages there. I had a cup of coffee there and petted her growlithe once or twice.  
  
No secrets were hidden here that's for sure. To open. Too innocent.  
  
Note: Investigate this officer jenny later. SHe has made a point of looking too unsuspicious.  
  
***************************************** 


	3. 

Cherrygrove  
  
The smell of all those pink flowers made me sneeze.  
  
Houndour nudged me, reminding me to stay alert.  
  
THe Officer Jenny of this house of this place had a beautiful garden out the front. This Officer made a point of looking different. She had died her hair green and had painted fingernails and bright yellow lipstick.  
  
Her earrings were dark blue and her eyes which had contacts I was sure, were black.  
  
"Like yah Cassie. I totally saw no one there. Misty? Red head girl? Met her when she came to Cherrygrove with Ash and Brock."  
  
SHe wasn't much help. Kept insisting on pouring me more coke.  
  
"Y'know, I use this coke to wash my windows."  
  
I spat the coke out.  
  
"Or was it the other bottle? Wait a sec. I gave you the coke I use for detergent. Y'know, I recycle my coke. Helps the enviroment."  
  
SHe makes me sick.  
  
I searched her house when she went out to water her flowers.  
  
Houndour sniffed around for good measure.  
  
THere was only the scent of flowers anyway.  
  
********************************************  
  
Azalea Town  
  
This case is getting nowhere.  
  
Azalea town better not have alot of Azaleas. I think I'm allergic to flowers.  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
Note: I can BREATH!  
  
THe town was only crazy about slowpokes. Not a flower in sight.  
  
Officer Jenny kept growlithes and one slowpoke.  
  
"Sloooooww..."  
  
It said. My poketranslator (the latest invention of Prof. Willow, a professor from Pieto) said that the slow poke was saying  
  
'Hell'  
  
"Hell? What did that mean?"  
  
"Pooooke..."  
  
My poketranslator indicated that slowpoke had said 'o'  
  
"Hell o."  
  
Slowpoke had actually just said Hello. Not Hell O. I wonder if I'm fit for this detective job...  
  
ABandoning the slowpoke, I turned to growlithe.  
  
"Growl."  
  
That translated something like, 'Shoo!'  
  
I think Officer Jenny would be more helpful.  
  
"Officer Jenny. Have you seen Misty at all?"  
  
"Oh yes. We were trying to arrest her and her friends for stepping on some slowpoke's tail. In the end I think they saved the slowpoke from Team Rocket or something."  
  
"Uh huh. ANyway, to serious buisness. Did you notice anyone missing from the party? Any Officer Jennys?"  
  
"i think my stepmother's fathers side's daughter's niece wasn't there.  
  
"Hmmm. Remember her name?"  
  
"Yeah. Officer Jenny." Stupid question.  
  
"Where was she from?"   
  
"I think from Ecruteak."  
  
"Suspicious. I'll visit her next. Thankyou for your time."  
  
*************************************************  
  
Ecruteak  
  
We met at burnt tower. It was time for a confrontation. I decided the best place to hide Misty was in Burnt Tower, so I arranged the meeting there.  
  
SHe came with her growlithe at her heels.  
  
"I thought that we were going to meet at my house?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh no. I just wanted to see the popular tourist attraction, the Burnt tower. So, tell me. WHat is the story behind the ruins?"  
  
"The ruins? THat's in Violet City."  
  
"Oh it is? Oh! THanks for reminding me. I missed the Jenny in Violet City."  
  
"You won't be able to see her, she went on a vacation to Kanto to see her cousin's sister's husband's cousin."  
  
"Uh huh. Maybe I'll talk to her when she comes back."  
  
Very suspicious. Why did the Officer Jenny in Violet City suddenly take off to Kanto?  
  
Note: Must investigate later. If she's going there permanently I better take a trip to Kanto.  
  
Officer Jenny wasn't much use. SHe seemed to only want to talk about her growlithe.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Goldenrod City  
  
I met up with Ash and Brock and had lunch with them.  
  
"Cassie! Long time no see."  
  
"Yeah. I was off on buisness."  
  
"Really? WHat do you do for a living?"  
  
Oh great. I must call up my quick thinking skills...  
  
"I'm an assistant to Nurse Joy."  
  
I know what this is heading to. Better think fast.  
  
"Really? What city?"  
  
"Uh- Cherrygrove."  
  
"DId you see the funky Officer Jenny hairdo? SHe's the coolest of all the Officer Jennys. She stepped into her sister's shoes when her sister got married. We met her at the Officer 


	4. 

Cianwood, Olivine, Mahogany and Blackthorn weren't much help either. It looks like Ash and Brock will never get their friend back at all.  
  
Cianwood's Officer Jenny thought that it was Olivine's Jenny.  
  
Olivine that that it was Mahogany's Jenny.  
  
Mahogany thought that it was Blackthorn's Jenny.  
  
Blackthorn thought it was CIanwood's Jenny.  
  
See how hopeless it looked? I had no choice but to give up.  
  
*****************************  
  
Goldenrod  
  
I tried comforting Ash and Brock, but all Ash thought was "Poor Misty. She's probably dead."  
  
ANd Brock thought, "I can't believe Officer Jenny would do that."  
  
That lead them talking about team rocket.  
  
Brock thought that Team Rocket was behind it.  
  
"I mean, it was dark. It could've been Jesse pretending to be Officer Jenny."  
  
He had a point. THey both told me all the many crimes that Team Rocket had committed. THey had captured the radio tower, turned all the magikarp in the lake of rage into gyrados, and apparently they had also stolen Prof. Willow's idea to make a Pokemon translator. THey had settled down and made a huge profit out of that and almost stopped pillaging pokemon.  
  
Team Rocket seemed like a very likely suspect. I jotted that down in my detective notebook quickly.  
  
Team Rocket  
  
Crimes:   
  
Captured Radio Tower  
Forcing evolution of Magikarp  
Stole Prof. Willow's invention  
  
Motive: Has hated Misty, Ash and Brock for ages.  
  
Officer Jenny (s)  
  
Motive: Unknown  
  
THat made me think. It could be multiple Jennys that covered for each other! I must follow up that idea.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Unknown Location  
  
I followed Team Rocket. I regret it and now I don't know where I am. I saw two members heading towards Ilex Forest so I followed them and now?  
  
ANd to top it off they didn't lead me to Misty. Apparently they tried to steal the Ilex Forest Shrine.  
  
Another Crime I should add later.  
  
"So what will we do with the traitor?"  
  
"We will make sure her boss accepts the resignation."  
  
"As planned. Then what will we do?"  
  
"I dunno. "  
  
THere was a traitor in team rocket?  
  
THat traitor was resigning?  
  
I must follow them.  
  
THey said nothing more interesting that I might record. 


	5. 

They hadn't been trying to steal the shrine after all. THe shrine hid a secret passage that they followed down and shut after them. I just had time to catch the password.  
  
It was Arbok's sting.  
  
Veeeeery original I'm sure.  
  
After uttering the password I walked down the passageway. The team rocket members were all dressed in casual clothes so I wasn't out of place. My houndour's flame lit the way in front of me so I could see.  
  
I sat down in a ring as the team rocket members talked about the rise and fall of profits in the city. It took me a while to realise that they were talking about the pokemon translators. The leader's voice seemed familiar, but I couldn't remember where I had heard it before.  
  
Then they started talking about something much more interesting, so I forgot about it.  
  
"So. We take over the radio tower again so the translators will work?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What a radical plan."  
  
"You idiot. 'Radical' went out of fashion sometime last century. Just like your clothes."  
  
"Hey its not a time to argue. And besides, these were the only clothes I could afford."  
  
"I'll give you a raise later okay?"  
  
When the meeting finished I walked out with the rest of the ROckets, shaking in my shoes.  
  
Houndour helped sniff our tracks as we exited Ilex Forest and headed back to Goldenrod. I picked up my Fearow from the pokemon centre, but I kept Houndour as my first pokemon because houndour had been faithful.  
  
*****************************************  
  
I headed to Officer Jenny's house. The law was what was needed, and a police officer would solve everything for me.  
  
Oficer Jenny was sitting in her armchair when I walked in.  
  
"I've been to Team Rocket's hideout!" I gasped.  
  
"Really?" she looked shocked.  
  
"Yeah, and they said they were going to take over the radio tower."  
  
Officer Jenny smiled.  
  
"Are you sure you didn't imagine all this?"  
  
"I'm certain!"  
  
"Well, maybe we should take you to Nurse Joy's general hospital. You look sick."  
  
It was then I remembered what Officer Jenny had said before.  
  
"The radio tower seems to malfunction the translators. As a result, the translators sales have dropped dramatically since we discovered that they dn't work in Goldenrod."  
  
Officer Jenny was part of Team Rocket. I remembered her voice was the voice of the leader. THe traitor was not a traitor to team rocket, it was a traitor to the law!  
  
"I-I think I better go now."  
  
"No, do stay."  
  
"No, I really gotta go..."  
  
She stepped in my way and wouldn't let me pass. I tried going around but she blocked me.  
  
"Time to show you what my growlithe is made of."  
  
SHe lugged her growlithe out and got a knife and was about to cut it open when I cried, "No, don't hurt it!"  
  
"You fool!" she hissed, and slit growlithe's back.  
  
"No!!!" I cried.  
  
  
Okay! That's it. If I don't get more reviews I'm going to leave the story HANGING. Yes, HANGING till I get at least THREE reviews. 


	6. 

When I finally plucked up the courage to open my eyes Misty was standing in front of me. She had been inside a growlithe costume all along.  
  
I wasn't just going to give up now, I was going to fight.  
  
"Houndour, go!"  
  
Houndour stood growling at Officer Jenny. I let out my fearow too. 


	7. 

When I finally plucked up the courage to open my eyes Misty was standing in front of me. She had been inside a growlithe costume all along.  
  
I wasn't just going to give up now, I was going to fight.  
  
"Houndour, go!"  
  
Houndour stood growling at Officer Jenny. I let out my fearow too.  
  
"Ooh, I'm scared!" said Officer Jenny  
  
"You will be."  
  
"Growlithe, go!"  
  
A growlithe popped out of her pokeball.  
  
"Growlithe use bite!" said Officer Jenny.  
  
"Houndour, dodge it and use crunch!"  
  
Houndour dodged out of the way of growlithe easily. He then crunched down hard on growlithe. "Ooh, getting cocky are we? Growlithe! Flamethrower!"  
  
"Houndour! Meet that with your own flamethrower!"  
  
They both were locked in a powerful battle, neither of the flamethrowers lessening.  
  
"Oh I'm just sick of you Officer Jenny!" cried Misty. She took out her pokeball and threw it.  
  
"Go starmie!"  
  
Starmie popped out of its pokeball.  
  
"Bubblebeam! Now!"  
  
The bubblebeam made growlithe's flamethrower fizzle out and it combined with houndour's flamethrower. Together the beam of red and blue hit growlithe and growlithe sprawled on the floor.  
  
"I'll go fetch the Officer Jenny from Ecruteak!" cried Misty, "Wait here!"  
  
She ran off out the door and I looked at the Officer jenny.  
  
"Your defeated now!"  
  
The Officer Jenny started laughing hysterically and fell down on the floor.  
  
Growlithe managed to stand up and growl at me.  
  
My translator beeped.  
  
"That is a robot. The real Officer Jenny is getting away disguised as Misty."  
  
THe Officer Jenny robot started falling apart as I stood looking at her.  
  
"Oh great. I'm back where I started."  
  
--Sorry that I've changed writing styles but its been a long time since I last wrote a chapter. I'm still sticking to the original plot though, and I'm not just writing aimlessly so don't think that I don't know what's going to happen cause i do ;)-- 


End file.
